Upgrading software is important to maintain efficiency and effectiveness in many computer systems. However, upgrading the same software used at several computers across an organization can be very difficult. Each computer system can require a separate installation with custom changes to adjust to particulars of the computer system. This installation may require not only the storing of the software at the local computer system but a specifically designed configuration to execute the software. The differences in the software across multiple systems can create configuration discrepancies between systems in the organization. Further, separate software installation can also be time-consuming for technical staff and installers.